Let Go Of The Past
by X.x.Kuro-Neko-Chan.x.X
Summary: Amu's life was perfect ever since she got her charas. Everyone loved her! Athletic,Artistic,Cooking skills. But one day everything changed. She became an outcast to everyone. What happened to her? Read and Review please! Amu and Kuukai!


Let Go Of The Past

Prologue: The Past I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. **

Amu and Kukai fic.

* * *

Kukai, Utau – 15 years old – Grade 9

Amu, Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Nadeshiko – 14 years old – Grade 8

Ikuto – 16 years old – Grade 11

Yaya – 13 years old – Grade 7

* * *

**Grade 8**

"Amu-chan! Wake up! Time for school!" Ran, Miki, and Su chimed in unison in their cute voices.

"Argh. Ten more minutes mother." Amu mumbled, turning on her side burying her face into her pillow. "Zzzz…"

The three charas sweat dropped. 'What a lazy master.' They all thought.

"Amu-chan! Wake up!" They said, jumping on the sleeping lump.

Amu woke up groggily and sat upright rubbing her honey colour eyes with the back of her hand. "What time is it you guys?" She asked as she stifled a yawn.

"It's 7:50!" Ran yelled.

"We tried to wake you up earlier, but no-o! You had to be lazy and swat us over the head and push us away." Miki huffed floating above her while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wahh! I'm going to be late! Kuso!" Amu screeched. The pink hair girl jumped up and rushed into the washroom to shower. Two minutes later she came out brushing her wet locks and tightening her tie and then adding her X clips in her hair. She ran down stairs grabbed a slice of toast and stuff it in her mouth and rushed towards the door passing her parents who were cooing over a singing Ami.

"Amu-nee-chan. Mama and papa and me won't be home after you leave. We got to go somewhere." Ami said to her elder sister.

"Okay. I'll see you guys whenever you come home then. I'm leaving you guys. I'll be home later than usual. I got to stay after school. I got a meeting with the Guardians." Amu said as she leaned against the wall to fit her shoes on properly. "Bye."

Her parents looked at her with admiration-filled eyes as they watched their eldest daughter walk calmly out the door. "Cool and spicy!" They exclaimed.

As soon as Amu closed the door behind her, she ran to school not wanting to be late, again. Her three charas followed her as they ran down the streets encouraging her to run faster.

A tall male was walking down the street dressed in a black high school uniform, he had navy-blue hair and violet coloured eyes with pale violin case strapped to his back and a clover-like key was dangling off the case glinted in the sunlight. A small cat chara was sitting in his shoulder humming to himself happily about catnip and balls of yarn and warm milk.

"Nya, where are we going Ikuto?" Yuro asked.

"Somewhere away from Utau." He replied in a deep smooth velvet-like voice as they continued to walk down the street.

Just then as they turn the corner and blur of black, red and pink collided into the pair at an incredible speed. The five of them fell down in a tangle of limbs and clothing and bags.

"Itai." Amu said as she rubbed her head.

"You know, as much as I like having a pretty girl like yourself in my lap Amu-chan, I would rather you not be so heavy." Ikuto said while pulling himself to bite her ear.

Amu shot up and covered her abused ear blushing like a tomato. "I-Ikuto! W-what's your problem hentai neko!" She yelled as she pointed at him with her other hand.

Ikuto slowly stood up and picked his poor chara up by his tail and placed him back on his shoulder and walked up to Amu, looking her straight in the eyes with some sort of emotion hidden in his eyes. He leaned up to her face centimetres away from her own. Amu blushed even harder but stood where she was.

"Amu-chan! You're going to be late for school again!" Her charas yelled as they recovered from the impact.

Their master snapped out of her stupor and glanced at the clock tower in the distance and heard the school bell chime. "Ack! Kuso! I'm late! Ahhh man! Not again!" Amu yelled. She suddenly glared at Ikuto with a fierce look and ran all the way to school without a looking back.

"Ahh! Amu! Wait up for us desu." Ran said as she panicked, dragging her sisters to follow their owner.

"Excuse us Ikuto, Yuro desu." Su said bowing her head as she was dragged off by her elder sister.

"Ahh! Stop dragging me! I _can_ fly you know? Stop! You're gonna rip my new messenger bag!" Miki said while clutching the beanie on her head.

The ex-Easter prisoner and his feline accomplice just stood there with amused expressions as they watched the 4 girls run down the street towards their school. Ikuto chuckled as he watched the 3 flying puffs of colour attack their master, urging her to run faster and her arguing back to them. He turned around and started walking towards the park where he usually was and laid back and took a nap.

"Argh! Stupid Ikuto. He made me late!" Amu grumbled as she stomped her way to her homeroom classroom looking miserable because the gate had already closed and she had to sign her name in. "I'm going to hurt him one day."

As she arrived at her homeroom class she acted normally. Everyone knows her now as the kind Hinamori not 'Cool and Spicy!' anymore and everyone loved the new Amu. She knocked on the door and the door slid open revealing Nikaidou-sensei smiling down at her.

"Glad to have you join us Himamori-san." The teacher said with a smile.

"Gomen. And it is Hi**n**amori, not Hi**m**amori." Amu said with a forced smile. 'Why does he always do this to me?' She thought to herself.

"Ohayo Amu-chan!" Everyone greeted. She walked into the room smiling and sat down in her seat and turned to face the window. She was fully aware that they were starting a new unit but she didn't care. She watched as the sun hid behind the white fluffy clouds creating dark shadows all across the schoolyard; a bad feeling was crawling up her spine, but she ignored it for the time being. The bell suddenly rang signalling the end of first period. Amu snapped out of her trance and walked out of the classroom with a distracted face.

"Ohayo Amu-sama."

'Nods'

"Ohayo Amu-chan."

'Nods'

"Ohayo Hinamori-sama."

'Nods'

"Sugoi! It's Hinamori Amu-sama, the Joker of the Guardians!" Many of the students would exclaim seeing the school's idol walking down the halls.

'This is getting really unnerving. They use to ignore me because they were so scared and now they absolutely love me.' Amu thought.

Amu reached her next class and sat down with a look of gloom over her face. The gnawing in her stomach from this morning was still there and she couldn't ignore it any longer. She raised her hand in the air, excusing herself from class.

"Sensei, may I please be excused from class? I don't feel very well and would like to sign out for the rest of the day."

"Alright, Hinamori-san. Feel better soon."

"Arigatou, sensei."

"Su, go over to Tadase and tell him that I can't come to tonight's meeting. I have a bad feeling and I can't shake it off." Amu said with some concern.

"Okay Amu-chan, desu. I'll go tell him." Su said as she floated off finding the King's chair of Seiyo Academy.

The remaining three girls walked to the office to sign Amu out. As they finished at the office they went to the front gate and waited for Su to come back to them. A couple of minutes later they saw Su coming back at them with an amused expression.

"Ne, Su. What's with the face?" Ran said while jumping around.

Amu and Miki stared intently at the green chara with a confused look on their faces.

"Oh. I was just laughing at Tadase-kun's expression when he found out that you were feeling a bit ill, desu. It was really funny." Su said giggling.

"Su…what did he do?" Amu, Miki and Ran asked as they walked down the road to get home.

"Hmmm…he character changed with Kiseki and started yelling about how he has to protect the commoner girl who helps them out. Rima-chan had to put a paper bag over his head to calm him down for a bit desu. I'm pretty sure he's sulking in class right now." Su said while giggling as she replayed the scene over in her head.

The other three began to laugh out loud as they heard Su's story of the King's reaction. The four of them continued down the road with slight smiles on the faces. There was a faded wailing sound in the distance and it seemed to get louder and louder each passing second. As they rounded the corner they saw an ambulance rush by them blaring the siren to warn everyone that there was an emergency. Amu's dark feeling multiplied as she saw the ambulance rush by them and she broke out in a run. She began to chase down the ambulance with an anxious feeling that something terrible has happened. The dark clouds began to release buckets of rain making it hard to see anything around them.

"Amu-chan! What up!" Her three charas cried as they watched their master chase the flashing emergency vehicle.

Everything turned dark as the clouds continued to hide the sun. As Amu got closer and closer to catching up to the ambulance she saw multiple police cars and people surrounding it through the rain drops. Her school uniform began to cling to her body as the heavy rain pelted her harshly as if to delay her from arriving at the scene. Each step she took began to feel heavy with dread. Through the rain she saw a sleek black car overturned and a truck with the front embedded in a light post. She felt a pang of worry go through her heart, her family car was black. When she arrived at the scene she saw the ambulance taking the injured passengers away and turned to survey the accident herself. She screamed when she saw her family car overturned. She pushed her way through the crowd with tears in her eyes. As she reached the front of the crowd her screaming increased when she saw blood dying the pavement crimson as the rain washed it away. She ran over to the overturned car and fell to her knees.

'My family! What happened to my family? Mama! Papa! Ami!' She screamed to herself.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her as they walked through the puddles of watered down blood.

"Sweetie. You can't sit here. It's a crime scene." A police officer said as they knelt down beside her.

Amu turned to them with tears in her eyes, her hair matted down because of the rain and uniformed stained with the blood on the ground.

"W-what h-happened h-here?" Amu asked, sobbing. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE? WHERE IS MY FAMILY?!" She shrieked. She began to tremble, thinking about the possibilities.

'Are they dead? Are they going to be okay? What happened?'

"Are you Hinamori Amu-san?" The officer asked.

"OF COURSE I AM, WHY ELSE WOULD I ASK WHERE MY FAMILY WAS?" She yelled looking distraught.

The officer looked taken aback by the sudden outburst, but couldn't blame the poor girl for doing so.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY!?" Amu shouted as she began to bang her small fists on the officer's chest. "What happened to my family!?" Amu sobbed, retracting her fists and clutched them into her chest.

"AMU! AMU-CHAN!" A voice yelled.

Amu looked up with red rimmed eyes and fought to see the person who called her name through the rain. A figure dressed in black came running up to her looking worried, they knelt down and took a hold of Amu. She could smell the milk and catnip on the person.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered. She threw herself around his torso and hugged him with all her might, sobbing her eyes out into his lap. Ikuto just held on to her and rubbed circles into her back. He picked her up and walked towards the small station where the other police officers were questioning any witnesses beckoning the officer to come with them. The charas followed with sadden expressions.

"Amu-chan. It's going to be okay. What happened?" Ikuto asked the officer as he continues to comfort the small girl.

"There was an accident involving her family." The officer replied.

"I know that." Ikuto said while gritting his teeth. "I meant _what exactly happen_."

"The Hinamori residents were in a car accident with a drunken truck driver and are now in critical condition. The young girl was DOA and was pronounced dead on site." The officer said looking solemn.

Amu cried even harder when she heard her sister was dead. "Ami! Oh Ami! Why!?" She sobbed into Ikuto's chest.

"I'm terribly sorry for your lost Hinamori-san. Excuse me, I need to help with thee questioning." The officer said and bowed.

"Yoru, go get Utau for me." Ikuto ordered. "And tell her about this. Hurry."

"Okay Ikuto." Yoru said as he sped off.

Ran, Miki and Su looked terribly sadden at the thought that their playmate Ami was now gone and began crying. They all went up to Amu and hugged her shoulder comforting her.

"Oh. Poor Ami-chan. Ami-chan…" The three of them wailed into their master's shoulder.

Ikuto clutched the sobbing girl closer to his body stroking her hair muttering words of comfort. The rain began to come down harder than ever crying for Amu's lost.

"Ikuto! Amu-chan!" A melodic female voice shouted through the air.

"Utau! Over here!" Ikuto yelled.

"Oh Amu. Come here hun." Utau cooed as Ikuto transferred the girl into his sister's arms. Amu clung to Utau sobbing and whimpering like a lost puppy.

"Why Utau? Why did this have to happen to me?" Amu sobbed.

"I don't know Amu-chan. I don't know…" Utau said as she stroked the girl's pink hair.

Ikuto stood and went over to the officer. "My sister and I are going to take Amu-chan to our house. If you need anything just come to the Tsukiyomi residence." Ikuto said.

The officer nodded and returned to his work. Ikuto walked back over to the group and saw that Amu was sleeping in Utau's lap and picked her up princess-style. "Let's go Utau. She's going to be staying at our house…after all we do owe her a lot."

Utau nodded grimly. "Yeah…I know. She was the one who help free us from Easter. Hurry we don't want her to get a cold from the rain."

"Yoru. Character change." Cat ears and a tail appeared on Ikuto's form he began to jump home, careful not to jostle around too much to wake Amu. Utau did as well; she had devil like wings in her back and flew home holding onto Amu's crying charas. When they arrived home Utau immediately changed Amu into dry pyjamas and tucked her into a bed she did the same to the three charas. The blonde exited the room with soften eyes and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Is she still sleeping Utau?"

She nodded. The two siblings stood there in silence.

"What's going to happen to her now nii-san?"

"I don't know…they don't know the outcome of her parent's conditions yet. All we can do is wait and see."

"I'm going to make something for us to eat for now, and for Amu when she wakes up."

Ikuto nodded and went upstairs to check on the sleeping girl. When he entered the room he was surprised to see her up.

"Amu-chan. Are you okay?" Ikuto asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

Amu didn't reply she just looked straight ahead like she never even heard him come in. Her amber eyes looked dead and it scared Ikuto. He knew her as a lively girl now. Her attitude had changed thanks to her charas. This scared him a lot they were close friends now ever since she had destroyed Easter and set him and his sister free.

'She just found out Ami had died and there a possible chance that her parents might too. She's gonna be devastated.'

_Ding Dong!_

Ikuto knew that it was a police officer. No one else would come here.

"No! You're lying! This can't be true!" He heard Utau shriek. He rushed downstairs to see Utau on the floor sobbing with her charas being quiet and Yoru licking her face.

"What happened?" Ikuto demanded when he saw his sister like this.

"Ikuto! It's terrible! Amu-chan's all alone now! They passed!" Utau said brokenly.

Ikuto looked impassive. He knew that this might happen and he was angry that this had happened, but he had to be strong for them.

"What's going to happen to Hinamori Amu now, officer?" He asked.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_Please review! Part II will be up soon! :)_

_X.x.Kuro-Neko-Chan.x.X_


End file.
